The exemplary embodiments of the present invention generally relate to cooking appliances. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to simultaneous control of two or more heating elements of a cooking appliance.
Griddles for cooking appliances such as stoves and cooktops may be placed over multiple heating elements of the cooking appliance. Generally, a user independently adjusts each of the multiple heating elements in an attempt to balance out the heat applied to the griddle by the heating elements. Detection of the heat distribution across the griddle is generally performed through some sensory feedback, such as visual heat indications (e.g., charring, boiling, smoking, etc. of the items being cooked). Adjustments to the individual heating elements may be made continually based on the user's sensory feedback. Achieving a uniform heat distribution across the griddle is generally difficult to achieve and/or detect through the independent adjustment of the heating elements.